Fairy Tail Truth or Dare
by FutureAuthor711
Summary: The guild is bored, and Mirajane suggests a game of truth or dare. Please read and review. No flames, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm going to try to write a story with chapters. This story has NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, Galev, and many others. I hope you like it.**

~~~ LUCY'S POV ~~~

It was a boring day at the guild. Don't get me wrong-there were fights and stuff, but it was nothing everyone hadn't seen before:

Gray and Natsu were fighting.

Juvia was cheering Gray on.

Erza was trying to break up the fight.

Mirajane was serving drinks.

And Gajeel was trying to sing, but was getting tomatoes thrown at him (again).

Then Mirajane sighed and said:

"Does anyone want to play a game?"

At this, everyone cheered.

"What sort of game?" Levy asked.

"Hmm..." Mirajane considered it for a moment. "How about truth or dare?"

"I'm in!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Me too, so I can dare flame-brain to do something stupid! He he he!" Gray snickered.

"I guess I'll play too." I sighed.

"I will play, too." Erza smiled.

Murmurs of agreement resounded through the guild.

"Juvia does not know what truth or dare is..." Juvia stated.

"It's really simple: you select a person, and that person can pick either truth or dare. If they pick truth, they have to answer a question truthfully. If they pick dare, they have to do something you say, and they can't back out." Erza explained.

"You've never played before, Juvia?" I asked.

"In Juvia's old guild, Phantom, Juvia did not play games." She sighed sadly.

"Let's begin!" Mirajane called.

~~~ NOBODY'S POV ~~~

"I'll start." Erza said. Everyone cringed.

"Gray, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Gray smirked.

"I dare you to go 24 hours without fighting with Natsu." Erza said simply.

"What?! That's impossible!"

"No, it's not." Erza corrected.

"Fine!" Gray exhaled, exasperated. "Natsu, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Natsu shouted.

"I dare you to... not wear your scarf for 1 hour!" Gray grinned.

"But-" Natsu began.

"No buts, Natsu. Take the dare." Erza narrowed her eyes.

Natsu gulped. "A-aye, sir!" And he removed his scarf.

"Alright! Gajeel! Truth or dare?!" He smirked.

"Hmm... truth!" Gajeel chuckled.

"Truth?! Aw, man, and I was planning something for ya'!" Natsu whined. "Anyways, if you could pick strength or food, which would you pick?"

"Food!" Gajeel yelled.

"Good choice!" Natsu laughed.

"Okay, shrimp! Truth or dare?" Gajeel snickered.

"Truth." Levy smiled brightly.

"Hmm... do you really think you're weak?" Gajeel questioned.

"Yes." Levy sighed. "Lucy, truth or dare?"

"I'll take dare." Lucy said.

"I dare you to go kiss the person you like!" Levy giggled.

"What if I don't like anybody?" Lucy challenged.

"Then go kiss the person you wouldn't mind dating." Levy grinned.

"F-fine." Lucy blushed. Then she walked over to...

Natsu.

~~~ NATSU'S POV ~~~

I had lied down to daydream when I saw Lucy walking over to me. I heard everyone gasp, and Lucy was blushing.

"Eh? What's going on? Who got dared?" I scratched my head, confused.

Then Levy came over to me and whispered.

"I dared Lucy to kiss the person she likes..."

"Eh?!" My eyes widened.

Then Lucy sat down next to me.

Now it was my turn to blush.

"U-um, sorry, N-natsu..." Then she leaned in and kissed me.

After a few seconds, she drew back, face red as Erza's hair.

I don't know what came over me, but suddenly I had grabbed Lucy and was kissing her, hard. When I pulled away, smirking, I heard her gasp.

I heard catcalls, and I blushed, my smirk turning to a timid grin.

"That was interesting..." Erza observed, trying not to laugh at my expression.

"Well, let's continue the game tomorrow!" Mirajane cleared her throat.

~~~ THE END ~~~

**I hope you aren't mad at me for ending it here. I'll update soon. The next chapter should contain some Erza and Jellal. (I know he isn't in Fairy Tail, but that will be a truth. So he doesn't have to be there.) Please R&R!**

**-FutureAuthor711**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Note: There was a little misunderstanding, and now you may no longer send truths and dares. I am terribly sorry, but I hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

~~~ MIRA'S POV ~~~

_'Yes! It's almost time for another round of truth or dare!' _I think. _'Hmm... Who shall I bring together today?'_

Anyone reading my mind would probably be shocked at the evil thoughts I was thinking after that...

~~~ LUCY'S POV ~~~

"Alright, everyone! It's time for another round of truth or dare! Gather 'round!" Mirajane called.

I eyed her suspiciously. Mira had a sly look on her face, and last time we played...

Well, nevermind that. Point is, when it comes to truth or dare, she cannot be trusted...

I heard everyone cheer and gather in a circle again. Last night, most people had quit, but Team Natsu, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, and a few others were still playing.

"Let's begin!" Mira smiled evily. "Gray, truth or dare?"

"Truth..." Gray gulped.

"Okay..." Mira thought for a moment. "Name three girls you wouldn't mind dating in Fairy Tail."

"I only have two, and that's Lucy..." Gray began.

My eyes widened. Gemini had said something similar to me once...

"and Juvia." He finished.

"Gray-sama likes Juvia?!" Juvia squealed.

Gray didn't answer this, but I thought I detected a blush on his face.

"Leave Lucy alone! She's mine!" I heard Natsu growl.

"You don't own her!" Gray taunted him.

I was blushing furiously, so I slapped both of them. "Knock it off!"

"Fine, fine." Gray simmered down. "Lucy, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said quickly. Dare last time was very embarrassing, even if it did have a few perks. I found out Natsu likes me.

"Who do you like more? Natsu or me?" Gray asked.

"U-um, to be honest..." Gray grinned at this. "Natsu." He scowled.

"Ha ha! She likes me more than you, droopy eyes!" Natsu snickered.

"Shut up, squinty eyes!" Gray hissed.

"You're just jealous, ice-" Natsu didn't get to finish his insult, because I silenced him with my lips.

Once again, catcalls filled the room...

~~~ ERZA'S POV ~~~

I sighed as I watched Gray and Natsu fight. I wasn't surprised when Lucy kissed Natsu, either. Even I knew that Natsu had liked Lucy for some time... Mira was quite the matchmaker...

"Erza, truth or dare?" I heard Lucy's voice ask. (Apparently she and Natsu had broken the kiss...)

"Oh, I will take dare." I say proudly.

"I dare you to tell me the truth!" Lucy smirks.

(Uh oh...) "Alright, fine. What's your question?" I sigh again.

"Who do you like?" Lucy shocks me.

"Well, actually, I am fond of my comrades, since they are my best friends..." I begin.

"No, not _that _kind of like! Who do you _like _like?" Lucy repeated.

I mumble a name. "What was that?" Lucy grins.

"J-j-jellal..." I hear everyone gasp at my reply.

"You mean that crazy guy I beat the crap out of in the Heaven of Tower?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Tower of Heaven." I corrected half-heartedly. "And yes, him."

"Seriously?!" Gray's jaw had dropped to the ground.

"Yes." I mutter.

"Aww, Erza has a crush!" I hear Mira squeal girlishly.

"You planned this!" I realized. "You bribed Lucy, didn't you?"

Lucy grimaced. "She promised to pay my rent..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mira smirk again.

This was going to be a long day...

~~~ THE END ~~~

Sorry for ending it there. I thought that little "bribing Lucy" part at the end was funny, though. Anyways, please R&R!

-FutureAuthor711


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Note:**

**Third chapter of my story is up! This story should contain some Gruvia. That is, if my brain doesn't wander**...

~~~ JUVIA'S POV ~~~

I looked around the guild. It was almost noon, so the third round of truth or dare was about to begin. It seems that the game had become a regular event.

_'Juvia likes this game... especially if Gray-sama plays. Juvia is glad that Lucy likes Natsu, not Gray-sama." _I thought, smiling.

"Juvia! The game's about to start! Come over here!" Mirajane called.

"Juvia will play!" I say excitedly.

And so, the game began.

~~~ GRAY'S POV ~~~

_'Another round? We might as well make it a tradition...though I don't really mind that much. Just so long as no one tries to kill each other. Particularly Lucy and Juvia...' _I sighed inwardly.

I heard Mira call Juvia over, and Juvia sat next to me.

"H-hello, Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Juvia." I said back, trying not to shout it to the heavens.

Let me get something straight:

I liked Juvia. That simple.

I knew that she followed me everywhere and threatened every girl she considered a love rival, but even that was endearing in a way. And the way she stutters slightly around everyone shows how modest and humble she is. Except when it comes to Lucy, who she is dead certain is a threat...

Now back to the game.

"Juvia, truth or dare?" I heard Lucy ask.

"Juvia chooses dare, love rival." Juvia said in a monotone voice.

"I dare you to... kiss Gray for five minutes!" At this, I felt my spine grow cold, and my face heat up.

"W-what?" I exclaimed.

"Gray-sama does not want to kiss Juvia?" I heard Juvia ask anxiously.

"Well, i-it's just... ah, nevermind!" Then I leaned over and kissed Juvia full on the lips.

My cheeks were burning, but I swear Juvia's cheeks were on fire!

We made out for what seemed like hours. Then I heard Lucy say, "Okay, five minutes have passed."

"Uh, guys? Juvia? Gray?" She repeated.

~~~ JUVIA'S POV ~~~

I heard Lucy calling us, but I didn't want to wake up. I felt like I was dreaming. Well, if this was a dream, then why...

I gasped when I felt Gray-sama kiss me harder, his tongue dueling with mine.

Then, at last, we both pulled away, blushing furiously.

Everyone was wide-eyed, staring at us.

"D-did Juvia do something wrong?" I asked, confused.

"N-no, but you two-" I heard Lucy begin.

"should get a room!" Natsu snickered.

"Shut up!" Gray-sama yelled.

I thought I heard Mirajane chuckle darkly in the corner, so I looked over. She had an innocent smile on her face, and she was wiping off a nearby table.

"Besides, you're one to talk! Making out with Lucy everyone chance you get!" I heard Gray-sama shout at Natsu.

This time, it was Natsu's turn to shout. "Shut up, droopy eyes!"

And so, a fight ensued.

~~~ THE END ~~~

Review, please! I look forward to hearing your thoughts!

-FutureAuthor711


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is the last chapter, and it contains Levy and Gajeel. I hope you like it!**

~~~ LEVY'S POV ~~~

I was confused.

The day before yesterday had been the start of the truth or dare games, and Gajeel had asked me a question that I was confused about.

_'Do you really think you're weak?' _His voice echoed in my head.

Why would he ask that? Was he concerned about me? No, Gajeel would never concern himself with a "shrimp" like me...

So why ask the question? I intended to ask him today.

~~~ GAJEEL'S POV ~~~

I heard that white-haired demon girl call for another round, and I was annoyed.

Does every day have to be a game? Hopefully this is the last one.

I joined the circle, and I noticed Levy, or Shrimp, seemed to be deep in thought. She always is, but this was different... There was something... _off_... about her.

"I'm gonna start this round." I said arrogantly. "Salamander, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" The pink-haired dragon slayer piped.

"I dare you to make Erza mad!" I cackled.

Salamander's face visibly paled, and he began stammering.

"B-but..."

"It was a dare! You can't back out!" I reminded him.

Erza walked in, and Salamander walked up to her.

He said something to her, and the next thing everyone knew, He was flying across the guild, and Erza chased him outside, screaming at him.

Everyone looked at me.

"You're cruel, Gajeel." Shrimp said bluntly. "Well, since Natsu's out of commission, I'll ask someone." She added.

"Gajeel, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." I stated simply.

"I dare you to tell me something... why did you ask me that question the other day?" She inquired.

"Oh, that?" I repeat, starting to get nervous.

"You have to tell me the whole truth." Her eyes stared into my soul.

"I wanted to see if you actually _did_ have no self-confidence at all." I said. "I've been wondering since the S-Class Exams."

Her eyes softened. Then she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"You were worried!" She squealed girlishly.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

~~~ NOBODY'S POV ~~~

Everybody sweatdropped as Levy and Gajeel argued back and forth.

Then they heard a gasp, and they whirled around.

Gajeel had grabbed Levy and was kissing her. On the mouth. The great iron dragon slayer.

Was kissing Levy. The Solid Script bookworm mage.

Everyone gave them some privacy as they kissed more deeply, and soon their arms were wrapped around each other.

"I suggest we leave them alone for a while." Mira chuckled.

So everyone walked out of the room.

~~~ A FEW HOURS LATER ~~~

"Why did you kiss me?! That was my first kiss, Gajeel!"

"Why should I care?"

"Because!"

"Quiet, shrimp."

~~~ THE END ~~~

Well, this is the end of the story. I hope you liked it, everyone! Please R&R!

-FutureAuthor711


End file.
